


Crack Ship

by ProjetQuotidien



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-07 07:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13430046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetQuotidien/pseuds/ProjetQuotidien
Summary: A tous les frustrés du manque de diversité, les peureux qui ne veulent pas assumer, tremble cher fandom car le crack ship est arrivé.





	1. Quelques soirs

**Author's Note:**

> Et bien voila, c'est l'inauguration de ce recueil qui nous donne une chambre avec vue sur les flammes de l'enfer, des bisous.

 

Azzedine regardait les dernières lueurs du jour briller sur la Seine et la nuit tomber doucement sur les quais. Tapi dans l’ombre, il s’était adossé contre un des murs du studio, laissant le froid de novembre lui brûler les joues. Il n’avait pas prévu que cette journée se termine ainsi. Non, il avait prévu de prendre son courage à deux mains et d’inviter son collègue Etienne à prendre un verre avec lui. Mais après l’avoir vu sortir tout sourire au bras de Lilia, sans même faire attention à lui, il avait préféré rester là, les bras ballants, prétendant attendre quelqu’un d’autre, la gorge serrée et les yeux piquants. Dans le fond, il attendait vraiment quelqu’un d’autre. Il savait qu’il viendrait. Il était toujours là quand il en avait besoin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une silhouette un peu voûtée par la fatigue, emmitouflée dans une grande écharpe, se dessina sur le seuil des studios. Elle s’arrêta pour allumer une cigarette et soupira de soulagement en tirant la première taffe. Azzedine sourit dans le noir en observant ce petit rituel du présentateur. Yann sembla sentir son regard sur lui car il se tourna directement vers sa cachette et son regard de perle accrocha aussitôt celui chocolat du reporter.

 

_ Azz ? s’étonna Yann en s’approchant.

_ Hey. murmura Azz d’une voix un peu étranglée.

 

Yann fronça les sourcils, comprenant que quelque chose n’allait pas. C’était si simple avec lui. Il n’avait même pas besoin de mots, il lisait en lui avec une facilité désarmante. Yann soupira en avisant le regard empli de tristesse de son journaliste. Ils se sourirent. Des sourires tristes d’amoureux nostalgiques.

 

_ Allez, viens par là. Ordonna-il avec douceur à son collègue.

 

Yann le prit par le bras et l’emmena vers sa voiture. Le plus vieux se sentit ramené quelques années en arrière, comme à chaque fois qu’il se montrait proche d’Azzedine. Une douce chaleur teintée de mélancolie vint s’emparer de son coeur. Ils s’étaient aimés autrefois. Ils s’étaient aimés le temps d’un hiver dans le cocon rassurant d’un appartement parisien, à l’abri des tourments extérieurs. Ils auraient pu s’y enfermer pour toujours. Mais le vent de la vie était passé par là, s’était glissé sous les portes, avait ouvert en grand les fenêtres et s’était engouffré avec violence dans leur nid protecteur pour les en arracher. La frénésie extérieure les avait malmené, leur amour n’y était pas adapté. Il avait flétri sous les assauts répétés du travail, de la jalousie, de la distance et du secret, malgré leurs vaines tentatives pour le protéger. Ils s’étaient aimés très fort. Puis ils s’étaient brisés le cœur, s’étaient quittés sur un dernier baiser glacé, la poitrine déchirée et les yeux brouillés. Les jours étaient passés, l’amour s’était finalement envolé mais la tendresse était restée. Alors, des soirs comme celui-ci arrivait. Des soirs où Azzedine ne pouvait plus supporter de ne pas être aimé en retour, des soirs où Yann n’avait plus la force de faire semblant d’aller bien, des soirs où la solitude devenait impossible à endurer, des soirs où ils avaient irrémédiablement besoin l’un de l’autre. Ils se retrouvaient alors comme ce soir-là sur le seuil de l’un des appartements qui avait autrefois abrité leur romance. Ils se tombaient dans les bras, se confiaient, se réconfortaient, pleuraient parfois, riaient d’autres. Là, ils n’avaient plus besoin de prétendre, plus besoin de mentir ou d’afficher un faux sourire. Ils pouvaient s’enlacer au creux du canapé, se laisser aller à cette chaleur réconfortante et oublier le temps d’une soirée leurs blessures respectives. Peu importe combien d’amours passerait après le leur, peu importe combien les années éloigneraient leur idylle éphémère, ils savaient que quelque part ils seraient toujours un peu amoureux. 

A peine entrés dans l'appartement de Yann, ce dernier l’attira contre lui. Il en avait besoin aussi. Azzedine soupira d’aise en respirant le parfum de Yann sur le col de sa chemise. Il voulait s’en asphyxier. Il voulait noyer son amertume dans ses prunelles, assourdir son esprit au son de sa voix et oublier tout le reste. Le quadragénaire traçait des petits cercles sur son omoplate pour l’apaiser. Il finit par le relâcher et le fit s’asseoir sur le canapé.

 

_ Bière, sushis et glace ? Suggéra Yann avec un sourire d’enfant. 

Azzedine ne put s’empêcher de rire, ils ressemblaient vraiment à des adolescents en plein chagrin d’amour. 

 

_ Parfait. Répondit-il néanmoins.

 

Yann parut satisfait de voir un sourire s’étalait sur les lèvres du journaliste et disparut dans la cuisine pour attraper une bouteille et commander leur repas. Azzedine se cala un peu plus dans le canapé crème et écouta son patron s’affairer dans la cuisine. Yann se mettait toujours en quatre pour lui. Même si leur relation s’était soldée d’un échec, il ne l’avait jamais laissé tomber. Pas une seule fois. 

 

_ Tu crois qu’un jour on y arrivera ? Murmura soudain Azzedine, contre Yann. 

 

Ils s’étaient emmitouflés dans des couvertures et avait lancé une comédie idiote en fond sonore. Yann se tourna vers lui, surpris par sa question.

 

_ Arriver à quoi ? Demanda-il sur le même ton. 

 

Azzedine haussa les épaules.

 

_ Je sais pas, a être heureux, à ne plus avoir besoin l’un de l’autre.

 

Le regard de Yann sembla se perdre quelques instants dans le vague, au delà d’Azzedine qui attendit patiemment que son ex-amant revienne vers lui. Après quelques instants, il replongea son regard dans celui du frisé.

 

_ J’aurai toujours besoin de toi, je crois. 

 

Ce n’était dit ni avec dépit ni avec tristesse. C’était un simple constat, une évidence. Yann ponctua sa phrase d’un court baiser sur son front, insignifiant, nostalgique, toujours un peu amoureux. Azzedine sourit et se blottit un peu plus contre son patron, rassuré d’une certaine manière. Quoi qu’il arrive, Yann serait là. Peu importe que les autres ne comprennent pas leur relation. Il n’y avait pas de mot pour décrire toute l’affection qu’ils avaient l’un pour l’autre. Il n’avait même pas besoin de mots. Ils avaient juste besoin d’être ensemble certains soirs. Pour oublier toute cette frénésie extérieure qui avait eu raison d’eux. Peut-être qu’un jour cette relation les blesserait, peut-être qu’un jour ils se retrouveraient, amoureux à nouveau. Il ne cherchait pas à regardait l’avenir. Il préférait savourer la beauté de l’instant. Ils s’endormirent l’un contre l’autre, sans penser à rien d’autre qu’à la chaleur qui ronronnait doucement dans leur coeur.

 

Le réveil les prit par surprise et ils durent s’habiller en quatrième vitesse, ne manquant cependant pas une occasion de se taquiner sur leurs allures échevelées. Armée d’une Thermos de café et de deux croissants attrapés au vol, ils prirent le chemin de la rédaction, marchant avec détermination; se frôlant à chaque pas et les cœurs un peu plus léger que la veille, prêt à affronter une nouvelle journée. Après une dernière pression sur son épaule et un sourire attendri, Yann disparut vers son bureau. Azzedine lui rendit son sourire et alla s’asseoir dans l’open-space. Il tomba nez-à-nez avec Etienne. Il se rappela des mots de Yann la soirée dernière: “Tu réfléchis trop. Il n’y a qu’une chose à faire pour avoir la réponse à ta question.” Il respira un grand coup et interpella son collègue:

 

_ Etienne, ça te dirait d’aller boire un verre ce soir ?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le texte a été écrit par Kamenyan.


	2. Quiproquo à la sauce vénitienne

\- Martin… tu t'attendais à quoi quand j'ai dis que c'était un dîner romantique ?

 

Martin s'attendait à beaucoup de choses, à vrai dire. Mais certainement pas à ça. Devant la mine contrit d’Étienne, il n'eut cependant pas le cœur de s'expliquer. Il aurait préféré s'épargner la déferlante de mièvrerie jusque sur la nappe sur laquelle un serveur un peu trop zélé avait étalé des pétales de roses. Il nota cependant dans un coin de sa tête de revenir, plus tard, sur la différence fondamentale entre le « romantisme » et la « guimauve ». Il en allait de l'honneur d’Étienne, et à travers lui, de toute la rédaction de Quotidien ! Martin avait avant tout le sens du devoir et il ne pouvait pas laisser un collègue et un ami s'humilier de la sorte.

 

Mal à l'aise, il osa un regard dans la salle de ce luxueux restaurant parisien où il se promit de ne plus jamais mettre les pieds. Trop de couples, trop de bouquets de roses, trop de protocole, trop de maîtres d'hôtel, trop de champagne, trop d'ambiance italianisante… trop. Si Luciano Pavarotti avait eut l'idée saugrenue de débarquer dans la Condolla à l'instant pour entonner son célèbre La Donna E Mobile, le reporter international n'en aurait pas été étonné outre mesure. Il se serait parfaitement fondu dans le décor.

 

\- Pourquoi je t'ai dis « oui », déjà ? râla-t-il justement.

 

\- Parce que tu es mon ami, et que j'aurai perdu mon argent pour rien.

 

\- Tu abuses de mon amitié, Étienne. Bon sang, tout le monde nous regarde !

 

\- Je sais, soupira le chroniqueur sportif. Mais ils vont se lasser. Ils ont mieux à faire.

 

\- J'espère bien, oui ! J'ai pas envie de me retrouver en couv' de Closer demain ! J'imagine déjà les gros titres, tiens ! « Coming-out à Quotidien : Étienne Carbonnier et Martin Weill se payent du bon temps ! »

 

\- Allez, Tintamar, sourit Étienne, détends-toi un peu !

 

\- T'aurais quand même pu choisir un autre restaurant que ce truc-là !

 

\- Hey ! Je savais pas qu'on ne pouvait pas annuler la réservation, ici !

 

Là était précisément le nœud du problème. Étienne, de nouveau sur le marché des coeurs à prendre depuis plus de six mois maintenant, avait invité une charmante jeune personne à dîner dans l'un des restaurants italiens les plus côtés – SURcôté aurait même préciser Martin – de Paris.La demoiselle lui avait posé un lapin mal avisé, et pour ne pas perdre son argent, Étienne avait alors fait appel à la seule personne qui accepterait de dîner avec lui un soir en semaine, malgré leurs agendas surbookés et malgré la très haute probabilité de se faire paparazzer : Monsieur Martin Weill, a.k.a « Toujours la bonne poire de service. »

 

Étienne, conscient d'en demander beaucoup à son vieil ami ces derniers temps, avait pourtant essayé de plaider sa cause auprès de leurs nombreux collègues. Sans succès, il s'était tourné vers Valentine qui s'était fendu d'un « Hors de question que je mette les pieds là-dedans ! » bien senti, à Azzeddine qui lui avait tout simplement rit au nez, et enfin à Hugo qui avait prétexter être malade – pourtant Martin aurait juré qu'il était en pleine forme lorsqu'il avait regardé sa story Instagram se matin et constater que le désormais journaliste de Kombini s'apprêtait à repartir à Biarritz… encore.

Martin avait immédiatement compris pourquoi tout le monde avait refusé d'accompagner Étienne lorsqu'il avait posé le pied hors de sa petite voiture. La mièvrerie coulait jusqu'à la façade du restaurant.

 

\- J'espère que ça va te servir de leçon et que tu n'essayeras plus les sites de rencontre ! grommela Martin.

 

\- Et où est-ce que tu veux que je rencontre quelqu'un, alors ?

 

\- Oh ! Ça t'as bien avancé en six mois ! Je connais tout un tas de nanas très bien qui accepteraient volontiers de dîner avec toi ! Ce sera toujours mieux que tes petites greluches qui n'attendent qu'une chose ! Au moins elles ne tomberont pas dans les pommes quand le célèbre Étienne Carbonnier leur ouvrira la portière ! Putain je te jure, soupira-t-il. La dernière elle faisait tellement jeune, j'ai cru qu'elle était mineur !

 

\- Je t'assure qu'elle avait vingt-quatre ans, mon pote.

 

\- Ouais bah essaye de choisir une fille plus mature ! Sans déconner, elle avait l'air d'avoir seize ans sur les photos !

 

L'arriver du sommelier coupa court au sermon de Martin. Ce dernier, cependant, ce sentit très mal à l'aise devant le regard de ce serveur qui avait quelque chose de… concupiscent. Il présenta la bouteille à Étienne qui approuva sans même regarder l'étiquette, avant de lui servir un verre pour qu'il goutte et qu'il valide le vin.

 

\- Il est très bien, éluda Étienne qui n'y connaissait rien.

 

\- Il conviendra à votre… « ami, » Monsieur ?

 

\- Oui, oui, c'est très bien.

 

Non sans un dernier sourire, le sommelier s'en alla. Martin grogna avant de goutter enfin de ce vin blanc qu'on leur avait servit. Bouchonné. Et particulièrement infect.

 

\- Heureusement qu'elle ta posé un lapin ta nana. Parce que là, mon vieux, t'es un peu en train de te faire avoir ! Elle est dégueu leur piquette !

 

\- Tu trouves ?

 

\- Le vin c'est une tradition chez nous. Et celui-là est dégueulasse. Rappelle-moi ce serveur que je lui demande une autre bouteille !

 

\- Tu veux pas essayer de te détendre un peu ? rétorqua Étienne. De passer une bonne soirée avec un vieux pote ?

 

\- Étienne… de un : je ne passe pas mon temps à traquer pour les beaux yeux de Yann le moindre fait et geste de Trump pour qu'on se foute de ma gueule quand je reviens dans ma ville en me refilant une vielle bouteille trouvée dans le fond de la cave surtout au prix que tu payes ! De deux : tout le monde nous regarde vraiment bizarrement ! Ils nous prennent pour tout, sauf de deux vieux amis qui se remémorent des souvenirs !

 

\- Depuis quand tu te soucis de ce que pensent les gens, Martin ?

 

Étienne n'avait pas tort. C'était même la première chose censée qu'il ait dite depuis le début de la soirée. Aussi, repoussant les petites bougies et essayant de ne pas prêter attention aux notes de musiques vénitiennes qui commençaient légèrement à lui taper sur le système, Martin posa les coudes sur la table.

 

\- Bon, d'accord… Mais rappelle-moi le serveur quand même, j'ai deux mots à lui dire. Et si mon ex était là, elle te dirait que c'est ultra sexiste de faire goûter le vin à Monsieur plutôt qu'à Madame ! Et tu veux que je te dise : et bien je crois qu'elle avait raison ! J'ai bien l'impression que sous prétexte que c'est toi qui payes, c'est moi qui vais prendre…

 

Amusé, Étienne haussa un sourcil et aussitôt Martin comprit à quel point sa remarque était déplacée. Surtout en temps qu'ami.

 

\- Non mais je veux dire… enfin…

 

\- Donc ce soir c'est toi qui prend ?

 

\- Étienne !

 

\- J'ai très bien compris, sourit le chroniqueur. Mais après tout peu importe, non ?

 

\- Ouais. Bref ! Je te laisse un week-end de répit mon vieux, mais dès lundi, attends-toi à recevoir des appels ! Je vais te faire rencontrer des filles qui se fichent que tu passes devant les caméras !

 

\- T'as décidé de prendre ma vie sentimentale en main, alors ?

 

\- J'ai pas le choix ! Tu n'es pas capable de le faire tout seul ! Et je vais faire passer le mot aux copains, je te préviens !

 

\- Même à Hugo ?

 

\- Non, bien évidemment ! Hugo c'est un cas à part…

 

\- Messieurs, hésita une serveuse en leur apportant l'entrée.

 

Martin cru s'étrangler lorsqu'on lui présenta non sans chichis une assiette… d'huîtres. Le sommelier, de retour, et qui n'avait pas perdu son odieux sourire Je-sais-très-bien-que-vous-allez-vous-péchos-dans-deux-heures, interverti leur bouteille avec un autre vin sans doute jugé plus convenable pour déguster ces immondes fruits de mer. L'étiquette inspirait cependant davantage Martin. 2011 était une très bonne année.

 

\- Étienne, grommela Martin, dis-moi que ce n'est pas toi qui a choisi le menu, par pitié !

 

\- Si. Pourquoi ?

 

Le reporter hésita entre se pendre avec les rideaux, se trancher les veines avec son couteau ou se crever les yeux avec sa fourchette.

 

\- Mais putain Étienne, y'a pas pire pour faire comprendre à une meuf que tu veux la serrer ! Ça veut teeeeeellement dire « Hey ! J'ai tellement l'intention de te faire l'amour toute la nuit, Bébé, que je prends des forces ! »

 

\- Je pensais que c'était romantique.

 

\- Étienne… ça ressemble à de la morve en coquillage ! C'est surtout connu pour faire bander !

 

\- Dis surtout que tu n'aimes pas les huîtres.

 

\- Ah ça non ! Du glaire aromatisé au citron très peu pour moi !

 

\- T'y as déjà goûté ?

 

\- Jamais ! T'as vu la gueule de ce truc ?

 

\- Essaye donc tant qu'on est là ! Avale au lieu de les mâcher, ça changera beaucoup de choses !

 

Non sans une moue dubitative, Martin se saisit d'un coquillage avant de le noyer sur le jus d'un quart de citron qu'il pressa avec beaucoup de force. Après deux ou trois hésitations, il porta le fruit de mer à sa bouche. Une grimace déforma son visage l'espace d'un instant devant la texture ô combien gluante du mollusque.

 

\- Dégueulasse, répliqua Martin. Même quand on avale !

 

Ce fut exactement le moment que choisi une serveuse pour leur apporter une carafe d'eau. N'ayant entendu que la moitié de la conversation, elle sourit, avant de repartir. Martin, rouge de honte, songea qu'il ferait mieux de se défenestrer tout de suite.

 

\- Bon, grogna le reporter, c'est quoi la suite ? Un canard à l'orange avec sa petite coupe de champagne ?

 

L'air contrit du chroniqueur confirma ses craintes. Martin poussa un profond soupire.

 

\- Étieeeeeeeeeenne…

 

\- Ça aussi c'est cliché ?

 

\- Si tu me dis que le dessert c'est de la pana cotta je me suicide !

 

L'absence de réponse acheter de désespérer Martin qui laissa son front retomber sur la table. Il se résolut à boire en attendant le plat principal. Qui fut autrement plus à son goût que la douzaine d'huîtres écœurantes.

 

\- Tout le monde nous regarde, insista Martin après avoir mastiqué la moitié de son canard.

 

Il était vrai que les cinq tables alentours leur adressaient des petits coups d’œil plus ou moins discrets en s'adressant des messes basses. Martin pouvait très bien imaginer ce qu'ils étaient en train de se dire. Il était persuadé d'ailleurs qu'on les avaient photographiés à leur insu, et que ces photos n'allaient pas tarder à apparaître sur Twitter.

 

Bon sang, mais pourquoi avait-il accepté de sauver la soirée d’Étienne ? Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas contenté d'appeler leurs amis, d'acheter un pack de bière et d'apporter un jeu de cartes, hein ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit toujours trop bon, trop con ?

 

\- Ils sont persuadés qu'on est en plein rencard.

 

\- C'est plutôt drôle, non ? sourit Étienne.

 

\- Ah ! Parce que tu trouves ça « drôle » ?

 

\- Tu sais ce que dis Hugo, hein ? « Quand tu n'as aucun problème avec ta sexualité tu te fous complètement de celle des autres et de ce qu'on peut penser de la tienne. »

 

\- T'as conscience qu'il dit ça surtout pour justifier le fait qu'il se défini comme « hétéro » mais qu'il se fait sauter tous les soirs à Biarritz ?

 

Étienne avala de travers sa bouchée. Il toussa pendant quelques minutes, avant d'ouvrir les yeux tout ronds et de souffler un « Quoi ? » incrédule.

 

\- T'étais pas au courant ? s'affola Martin.

 

\- Ben non !

 

\- Alors oublie !

 

\- Non, non, non, non, non ! T'en as trop dis pour pas assez mon vieux ! Hugo il fait quoi à Biarritz ?

 

Martin prit la tête entre ses mains, se maudissant pour cette foutue gaffe. Putain de soirée de merde. Si Hugo l'apprenait, il était mort. Littéralement. Il était mort. Hugo avait beaucoup d'imagination surtout quand il s'agissait de vengeance. Il le découperait en petits morceaux, puis le jetterai au large et on retrouverait de temps en temps un reste de lui…

 

\- Martiiiiiin…

 

\- Promis, tu diras rien ?

 

\- Je ne dirai rien, assura Étienne. Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas mon genre.

 

Et c'était vrai. Étienne était une tombe. Jamais il n'avait participé aux rumeurs qui agitaient Banguimi tous les quatre matins, et les considéraient même d'une oreille critique.

 

\- Hugo ne s'assume pas, avoua Martin. Et depuis très longtemps. Il drague toutes les nanas qu'il croise mais dès qu'il va à Biarritz où il se sent en… « sécurité » – me demande pas pourquoi ! – il saute sur tout ce qui n'est pas une meuf !

 

\- Ah ouais ? J'y aurai jamais cru.

 

\- Mais je pensais qu'il te l'avait dis vous êtes assez proches !

 

\- Eh ben… non, lui répondit Étienne. Mais ça doit être dur pour lui. Il ne doit pas savoir à qui faire confiance… C'est pas facile d'admettre qu'on est différent, je crois. Moi j'ai jamais eu ce problème, sourit finalement Étienne. Je me suis jamais caché d'être curieux… Mais dans le fond il n'a pas tort, insista le chroniqueur. Ça t'inquiète vraiment ce que les gens peuvent penser de toi ? Je veux dire : on est dans un bon restau, entre amis, et toi tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de te demander ce que les gens vont penser de toi ?

 

\- C'est justement ça le problème, Étienne.

 

\- Ce qu'on pense de toi ?

 

\- Non ! LE restau' ! Soupira Martin. Non mais regarde autour de toi ! Re-garde ! Insista Martin en saisissant le menton de son camarade pour l'obliger à tourner la tête.

 

\- Et alors ? C'est quoi le problème !

 

\- Mais TOUT, mon pote ! TOUT ! Absolument TOUT ! La musique, les fleurs, le service, les petits fours… Tu te la joue Richard Gere, mec, mais tout sauf ça, toi !

 

\- Et je suis quoi, moi ? Osa Étienne avec un petit rire taquin.

 

\- Toi, répondit Martin le plus sérieusement du monde, t'es un grand maladroit qui bafouille quand on femme le regarde, t'es un chic type qui veut toujours bien faire, qui répond toujours présent quand on a besoin de lui… t'as rien à voir avec tout ce luxe ! Tout ça c'est pas toi !

 

Le sourire d’Étienne s'élargit, sincèrement touché par les propos de son ami.

 

\- C'est noté. Mais si tu veux vraiment que tout le monde nous prenne pour un petit couple, continue à me tenir le menton, chéri !

 

Emporté par son élan, Martin n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Relâchant Étienne comme s'il avait été brûlé, il se racla la gorge bruyamment avant de reporter son attention sur son assiette.

 

\- Ouais, hum… la prochaine fois invite-la à prendre un café dans un troquet, d'accord ? Un petit pub sympa où ils servent des burgers ! Pas un quatre étoile qui pue le fric !

 

\- C'est noté, sourit Étienne. Un pub de quartier, un coin tranquille, où je pourrais bafouiller être un type bien. Et surtout pas Richard Gere.

 

\- Y'a pas plus cliché que Richard Gere. Oh, merde !

 

La main de Martin, dans un mouvement brusque, avait fait tomber la fourchette sur le sol. Le reporter se pencha pour la ramasser, à l'instant même où Étienne s'était agenouillé pour en faire de même. Ce qui conduisit à la très gênante situation d'un homme agenouillé devant un autre, dans un environnement trop rose et trop vénitien pour être anodin.

 

Un grand silence envahi alors le restaurant. Tout le monde, oui, tout le monde s'était tourné vers eux. Étienne et Martin comprirent alors qu'ils pensaient être en présence d'une demande en mariage en bonne et due forme.

La scène était si pathétique et les mines des clients si ravies que Martin décrété soudain qu'il n'en avait finalement rien à faire de ce qu'ils pourraient penser. Après tout, Hugo avait raison ! Peut important ce que les autres pouvaient penser de lui ! Il savait très bien qui il était et ce qu'il faisait là ! Son amitié avec Étienne, c'était tout ce qui comptait !

 

\- Oui, souffla-t-il assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende.

 

Éberlué, Étienne ouvrit de grands yeux tandis que toute l'assistante applaudit soudain ceux qu'elle prenait pour deux amants. Ceux-ci tombèrent justement dans les bras l'un de l'autre en riant.

 

\- T'es vraiment trop con, Tintamar, rit Étienne à l'oreille de Martin.

 

\- On n'a qu'une vie, sourit le reporter en retour.

 

Après quoi, abandonnant leur repas pas si fameux que ça, les deux hommes prirent la fuite sans même passer au dessert sous les « Bravo ! » de l'assistance ! Ils allaient dignement conclure cette ubuesque soirée au pub qu'ils avaient remarqué deux rues plus loin.

 

\- « Tiens, songea Martin en jetant un œil à la carte, ils font des burgers végés… Intéressant… Après tout, Étienne est « curieux », non ? »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le texte a été écrit par CelineN (@ClineNana sur Twitter si t'as des doléances, Fandom !)


	3. Insaisissable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J’ai tenté de faire quelque chose avec ces deux là, et je me suis peut-être un peu emportée (oups), ce ne sera pas forcément réussi, mais j’aurais au moins essayé ! Inutile de préciser que je ne connais aucun des deux, et que les caractères dépeints ici sont très sûrement bien éloignés de la réalité, et qu’on s’en balance au final.

 

« Si tu veux mon avis, ça ne doit pas être un hasard si il est souvent si seul. » Avait conclut son collègue en tournant la tête vers le concerné - qu’il regardait lui-même du coin de l’oeil – avant de quitter la machine à café devant laquelle ils étaient postés, le laissant seul, lui et ses songes.

Il ne savait trop quoi penser de ce qu’Alex venait de lui dire à propos de l’homme qui travaillait, concentré sur sa page de traitement de texte, dix mètres plus loin. 

Il l’intriguait, toujours un peu plus à chaque fois qu’il posait les yeux sur lui. Il n’était pas rare qu’il lui jette un coup d’oeil, puis deux, puis des dizaines, dans le seul espoir d’en savoir plus que ce qu’il laissait entrevoir. 

Leurs échanges étaient rares, au point qu’il ne se souvenait plus du dernier en date, qui avait sûrement dû être très bref – après tout ils ne travaillaient pas pour la même émission, quelles occasions auraient-ils eu de converser ?

Il ne le connaissait que de loin, de ce qu’il voyait et de ce qu’on disait de lui, et il devait bien avouer que oui, Martin Weill attirait son attention depuis un bon moment déjà. 

Cet intérêt s’était d’abord manifesté alors que son esprit avait tenté de dresser son portrait inconsciemment, de se faire une image précise, claire de lui, comme c’était probablement le cas pour toutes les personnes qu’il rencontrait. Mais quelque chose bloquait, le calcul qui lui était pourtant si naturel n’avait pas fonctionné, et il avait dû se rendre à l’évidence : le problème venait de Martin, quelque chose clochait chez lui.

Le collègue sympathique, drôle mais quelques fois réservé, le journaliste intrépide, talentueux, brillant, le gendre parfait impossible à détester, voilà le portrait plus que flatteur qui revenait souvent dans les bouches et qui semblait être le plus crédible à première vue lorsqu’on le rencontrait.

C’est pourtant un tout autre discours qui parvenait parfois à ses oreilles, témoignant peut-être de sifflements jaloux, mais qui n’étaient certainement pas à ignorer.

Martin prétentieux, Martin arrogant, Martin méprisant, Martin hypocrite, Martin égocentré. Il était clair qu’on lui attribuait à la pelle toutes sortes de qualités comme on lui donnait bon nombre de vices qui n’allaient vraisemblablement pas ensemble. 

Cela l’avait rendu confus au départ, le manque de logique était flagrant. Cela n’aurait pas dû susciter autant son attention, que Martin soit ceci ou cela, cela ne changeait rien à sa vie. Mais voilà, le paradoxe ambulant qu’il était faisait naturellement de lui un mystère à ses yeux, l’objet de ses questionnements à l’occasion.

Puis peu à peu -ignorant s’il s’agissait là de son réflexe de journaliste- il se mit à faire plus attention au reporter, à ses gestes, à ses mots qui parvenaient hasardeusement à ses oreilles. Il détestait nager en eaux troubles, et face à son collègue, il semblait totalement immergé dans l’inconnu.

Mais plus que cette contradiction que formait les opinions autour de lui - après tout Azzeddine n’écoutait plus les « On dit » de ses collègues depuis longtemps- , il avait finit par découvrir plus en lui : plus d’obscur, plus d’inconnu. 

Sous ce mystère légèrement superficiel se cachait quelque chose d’encore plus difficile à élucider, quelque chose de sous-jacent qui ne se captait qu’avec l’intuition et non pas avec des témoignages, quelque chose qui passait par le regard et non par des mots. 

Ce qui l’intriguait, c’était cet aura qui se dégageait de lui, cette extériorité inquiétante qui semblait provenir tout droit du noyau de son être, de son essence, de ce qu’était réellement Martin.

Le journaliste avait toujours été un éternel septique, et c’était d’autant plus curieux qu’il puisse se sentir intrigué sans raison particulière, cela avait quelque chose de mystique, de nébuleux qui ne faisait qu’attiser d’autant plus sa curiosité naturelle, puis il était visiblement le seul à ressentir cette impression, était-il fou ?

Son esprit de conservation lui soufflait déjà qu’il s’agissait là d’une mauvaise idée, mais cela n’avait aucunement interrompu son intérêt pour lui, toujours un peu plus poussé, mais qui se manifestait de la manière la plus effacée possible, en l’observant. 

Bien sûr, c’était impossible de débusquer quoi que ce soit de cette manière, le fixer ne permettrait pas de sonder son âme et d’en déterminer les aspects les plus secrets, mais il ne pouvait s’en empêcher. Il ne va pas sans dire que cette curiosité était devenue un piège dans lequel Azzeddine s’empêtrait un peu plus chaque jour.

 

À force de l’examiner du regard, cette insistance – parfois inconsciente – finit par attirer elle-même l’attention de celui qu’il observait de loin. Azzeddine aurait pu se sentir gêné, réagir avec stupeur, mais cela ne vint qu’après coup, car sur le moment, le visage de l’autre ne laissa entrevoir lui-même aucun malaise, il paraissait simplement indéchiffrable, captivant aussi. Son regard avait toujours possédé cette intensité, mais quand on le rencontrait vraiment, yeux dans les yeux, c’était tout autre chose. Il semblait inapprivoisé, défiant, tandis que lui, figé si facilement, était incapable incapable de lui échapper. 

Les ressentis qui s’agitaient dans son ventre pour se répandre dans ses veines poussaient Azzeddine à parler de ses yeux comme d’un océan. On s’y noyait, on se diluait dans ces deux orbes noisettes.

« Azz’, t’as demandé à Paul pour les archives sur Fillon ? Ça urge un peu. » Il sursauta, lui qui avait été trop happé par le contact visuel. Il hocha distraitement de la tête, comme un peu sonné, et posa de nouveau ses yeux sur son travail qui n’avait pas avancé. Lorsqu’il observa de nouveau Martin furtivement, ce dernier semblait pleinement concentré sur son travail.

Après cela, il rencontra curieusement son regard beaucoup trop de fois pour qu’il puisse se souvenir de tous. Il ne savait pas vraiment combien de temps duraient leurs contacts visuels, mais ils étaient finalement assez longs pour que cet espèce de monde qui n’appartenait qu’à eux deux ne commence à se tisser. Azzeddine aurait pu appeler cela un jeu, après tout si il n’était pas sûr du sourire en coin qu’il avait crût voir se dessiner furtivement sur les lèvres de l’autre la première fois, il était maintenant certain que tout cela l’amusait d’une certaine manière. Mais cela n’avait rien d’un jeu, il était en vérité incapable de mettre de mots dessus, à vrai dire, il n’y comprenait d’ailleurs pas grand-chose. La seule chose dont il était certain, c’est qu’il n’arrivait pas à s’en défaire, et sans que cela ne l’irrite, ça le rendait confus.

 

○○○

 

Décembre s’était bien installé dans les esprits et son manteau de froid avait recouvert Paris, poussant ses habitants à se réchauffer par tous les moyens possibles, que ce soit avec d’épaisses vestes, le chauffage à fond ou l’alcool, comme le témoignait les bouffées de chaleur dont le journaliste était victime alors qu’il avait un peu trop fermé les yeux sur le nombre de verres que lui avaient servi ses amis et collègues lors de la soirée. 

En revanche, de sobre à bien éméché, il n’avait pas lâché le reporter des yeux, qui était lui aussi présent. Il s’amusait de le voir dans cet état, un grande sourire un peu stupide collé sur le visage, le rouge lui colorant les joues et quelques mèches de cheveux collées sur son front à cause de la température de son corps. Il n’avait plus cette allure irréprochable de l’employé parfait en apparence, sans cet air ennuyé voire blasé, il ne pouvait qu’attirer son regard. 

Il avait d’abord été surpris de le voir ici, il n’avait jusqu’alors jamais aperçu Martin à aucune soirée où lui-même était présent, et il avait simplement présumé qu’un de ses amis l’y avait poussé.

La musique battait son plein, et les corps se bousculaient dans la pièce en quelque chose d’anxiogène, presque chaotique, infernal. Il avait l’impression d’être assommé, les mouvements autour de lui le perdaient, le rendaient confus, en plus de l’alcool qui embrumait progressivement son esprit et de cette chaleur, cette putain de chaleur dont il voulait absolument se soustraire. En poussant de ses épaules quelques personnes, il se dirigea rapidement vers l’ouverture la plus proche.

Il remarqua à peine que le froid lui mordait la peau lorsqu’il se pencha sur le bord du balcon, seulement à moitié conscient de ce qu’il l’entourait. La terre ne tournait plus normalement, tout semblait aller plus vite, plus flou, les images ressemblaient plus à des esquisses, des traits brouillons qu’à la réalité qui l’entourait. Il prit le temps de se calmer, de revenir un peu à lui et releva la tête pour observer les façades des bâtiments avant de remarquer la personne qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

« Je t’ai vu m’observer. » lui lança-t-il simplement, les yeux rivés sur lui alors que le frisé sursautait, surpris qu’il lui adresse la parole. Il remarqua à quel point il était alcoolisé à sa façon négligée de s’accouder au balcon, en plus de ses mouvements de tête qui suivaient le rythme de la musique.

Mince, même dans cet état, il restait déroutant.

« Pardon ? Fit Azzeddine, faisant mine de ne pas comprendre, ou de ne pas avoir entendu.

\- Tu m’as observé toute la soirée, répéta-t-il en détachant ses mots, le regard un peu vitreux mais pourtant bien fixé au sien.

\- Je n’ai pas fais attention. » mentit-il sans rougir, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il prenait la peine de répondre alors que l’autre venait probablement d’oublier ce qu’il venait de dire.

« Ce n’est pas la première fois pourtant » poursuivit pourtant l’autre avec un sourire en coin à peine dissimulé, le regard insistant. 

Il resta silencieux pendant de longues secondes où la panique le prit intérieurement, réveillé par un pic que conscience qui se noya bien vite dans ses songes. Et l’alcool.

«C’était sûrement pas volontaire, marmonna-t-il en reposant ses avants-bras sur la rambarde, près de ceux de l’autre.

Martin stoppa brusquement ses balancement de tête.

\- Moi je crois que si, insista-t-il alors qu’Azzeddine sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues. Je ne t’en veux pas, tu sais. »

La manière dont Martin lui adressait la parole était déroutante, il ignorait comment réagir avec lui. Désinvolte et à la fois saisissant. 

L’autre ne trouva rien à répondre, ses pensées se mélangeant, se brouillant sans qu’il ne puisse y mettre de l’ordre. Mais que cherchait-il au juste ? C’était surréaliste, il était en train de parler à Martin Weill du fait qu’il le reluquait, il ne savait pas trop si il voulait oublier ce moment le lendemain. D’ailleurs, il n’était même pas certain de bien parler à Martin, avait-il même imaginé une seule seconde qu’il puisse lui adresser la parole ? Feindre un naturel déconcertant alors qu’ils ne se connaissaient pas ?

« Encore heureux, t’as fais pareil » répliqua-t-il en pensant qu’il regretterait plus tard.

L’autre ria franchement, laissant dévoiler ses dents. Il remarqua à quel point ses canines étaient pointues, et il ne pu s’empêcher de trouver ça adorable, il avait un vrai sourire d’enfant, et il était à peu près sûr qu’il n’avait jamais vu celui-ci avant. Il tourna la tête vers lui avant de lui répondre à son tour quelque chose dont il n’avait plus le souvenir. Cependant il garda en tête que la conversation dura longtemps, trop longtemps pour deux quasi-inconnus qui, l’espace d’une poignée de minutes, semblaient avoir été captivés l’un par l’autre.

 

Il ne sut trop comment il se retrouva plus tard dans un couloir de l’appartement, le coeur affolé, des bouffées de chaleur le faisant suffoquer, seulement capable de gestes brouillons. Il se voyait encore avaler quelques verres de plus et sentir une main prendre la sienne, pas plus consciente de ses gestes que ne l’était la sienne, qui se laissait faire. Et maintenant il se trouvait là, pressé contre le mur par un corps qu’il pu identifier comme celui du brun après quelques secondes où tout fut confus. Il était prit d’un chaos intérieur. La respiration qui se mêlait à la sienne l’enivrait d’une façon étrange, sa poitrine se soulevait bien trop rapidement. Il s’entendit rire, sans vraiment en avoir eu conscience de le faire. 

Il capta un instant son regard. Vert et fiévreux, puis sentit ses lèvres frôler la peau de l’autre, sa joue, le coin de sa bouche, puis ses lèvres. Une fois, puis une autre fois, et beaucoup trop pour qu’il puisse s’en souvenir ou même les compter. Sur le moment, il n’eut pas conscience de ce qu’il ressentait précisément, l’alcool l’embrouillait, bien qu’un peu moins que la présence intoxicante de l’autre tout près de lui.

 

○○○

 

« Azz’, j’ai besoin de faire un truc rapidement, tu m’attends sur le toit ? »

Le concerné hocha de la tête, avant que l’ascenseur de se referme. Il se retourna et fit face au miroir fixé là, qui lui renvoyait tous ses défauts physiques, et surtout ses cernes qui n’avaient pas disparues depuis samedi soir. À ce souvenir, il fronça les sourcils.  _ Je n’arrive pas à croire que j’ai fais ça, bon sang _ . 

Est-ce que Azzeddine regrettait un peu ? Totalement, complètement, amèrement. Il avait soigneusement évité de lever la tête ne serait-ce une seule fois en travaillant, de peur de croiser le regard de Martin. Non décidément, il était mort de honte et surtout mort de peur de le voir à nouveau alors que le dernier souvenir qu’il gardait de lui, c’était ses mains accrochées à ses hanches et ses lèvres s’approcher de son oreille pour lui chuchoter des choses dont il n’en avait même plus le souvenir. 

Puis il se sentait stupide, il s’était si facilement fait avoir par Martin. À moins qu’ils soient tombés tous les deux dans le piège ? Peu importe, il ignorait complètement pourquoi il avait fait ça, pourquoi il avait laissé Martin lui prendre la main pour se retrouver dans un endroit autrement plus isolé. Il ne le désirait pas, il en était sûr, mais il avait semblé être attiré par une force immergée, insidieuse. Ce gars était démoniaque.

Pourtant sur le moment, cela avait été une évidence d’entrer dans son jeu, comme si cela avait été nécessaire de poser des gestes, des mots sur ces regards qu’ils s’échangeaient sans arrêt. Mais ça ne voulais p-

« Eh mais c’est toi » Retentit une voix derrière lui qu’il ne reconnut qu’après s’être retourné en un vif sursaut.

Devant lui se tenait celui qui occupait beaucoup trop ses pensées, un paquet de clopes à la main. Les images dont il avait encore souvenir de la soirée lui revinrent vivement en tête et il tenta en vain de cacher son malaise.

« Tu permets ? » demanda-t-il sans même attendre qu’il n’ait répondu à l’affirmative, s’asseyant à ses côtés. Il n’avait pas bien l’air gêné, carrément pas en fait. Solution A, il n’en avait aucun souvenir, solution B il s’en souvenait parfaitement et… Non, il ne préférait même pas avancer d’hypothèses.

« C’est dingue qu’on se soit jamais vraiment parlé avant. Enfin je sais que tu ne bosses pas pour la même émission, mais quand même.» Fit-il remarquer en allumant sa cigarette.

« Ouais… » souffla-t-il sans vraiment oser le regarder.

Le brun retira la cigarette de ses lèvres et tourna la tête vers lui en laissant un silence de quelques secondes s’installer.

« T’es gêné, constata-t-il platement. 

Il ne répondit rien sur le coup. 

« On a pas couché ensemble non plus, ça va. » Enchaîna-t-il en plaisantant d’un ton pince-sans-rire qui dérouta légèrement Azzeddine. Pour s’extirper de son propre malaise, il laissa échapper un petit rire qui retomba dans le silence.

« Je ne suis pas gay tu sais. » Déclara-t-il d’une traite.

Martin ria à son tour, et l’autre ignora comment prendre ce rire.

« Moi non plus.

-J’étais bourré. »

Un deuxième rire lui échappa. 

« Bon sang ouais, t’étais vraiment éclaté. C’était mon cas aussi.

-Sinon je ne l’aurais pas fais.

-Ah oui ? »

Ils se regardèrent tout les deux étrangement avant que Martin n’affiche un petit sourire.

« Tu ne l’aurais pas fait sobre ? » Reprit Martin, qui avait clairement l’air de s’amuser de sa question qui le rendait mal à l’aise.

« Je viens de te dire que je n’aimais pas les hommes.

-Non, tu as dis que tu n’étais pas gay, nuance. »

L’autre bloqua, le regard sidéré.

« Laisse, c’est de la mauvaise foi, j’ai compris ce que tu voulais dire. Mais j’avoue que j’ai du mal à te croire.

-C’est pas un mensonge, je le pense vraiment.

-Je ne remets pas ta parole en doute juste… Tu me sors ça alors avant même cette fête y’avait quand même une esquisse de quelque chose. Entre nous deux je veux dire. » Le frisé s’apprêta à répliquer, mais Martin ne lui en laissa pas l’occasion : « Et ne va pas prétendre le contraire parce que c’est toi qui a commencé, moi je suis juste rentré dans ton manège, ce serait quand même gonflé. »

Quelle situation. Comment pouvait-il s’en extirper alors qu’il se sentait toujours plus mal à l’aise ?  _ T’es vraiment un abruti Azz’, regarde où ça te mène tes conneries. _

« Ce… ce n’était pas vraiment parce que j’étais intéressé par toi, sans vouloir t’offenser hein, enfin pas de cette manière disons.

-Comment alors ? Demanda-t-il un peu perplexe.

Il hésita un moment, tournant plusieurs fois la tête du paysage au visage de Martin dont la curiosité semblait piquée.

« Tu promets de ne pas te moquer ? » Demanda-t-il avec une petite moue qui ne fit qu’accentuer le sourire de l’autre.

Le brun leva les mains en l’air « Promis. » assura-t-il. « Alors ? »

« Tu m’intrigues, voilà. C’est tout.

-Je t’intrigue ? » Répéta le brun en haussant les sourcils pour ensuite les froncer. 

Azzeddine ne put sortir de ses lèvres qu’un petit « oui », comme si la conversation prenait un tournant plus intime qui le mettait d’autant plus mal à l’aise. Quelque part, il aurait voulu garder cet intérêt inexplicable pour lui-même, c’était beaucoup trop spécial pour le partager, combien bien même Martin en fut le principal concerné.

Ce dernier avait toujours son sourire intrigué collé au visage, mais il semblait plus confus, il ne s’attendait probablement pas à ce genre d’aveux, comme si il comprenait à quel point il s’immisçait dans des chemins qui lui étaient interdis.

« Comment ça se fait ? » Se risqua-t-il à demander.

« Je ne sais pas, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. J’arrive pas à te cerner, et ça m’intrigue, il n’y a rien de plus à dire, compléta-t-il en détournant le regard.

- Je t’assure qu’il n’y a rien à cerner chez moi, loin de moi l’envie de te décevoir. 

-Mh. 

- Puis c’était tout aussi simple de venir me voir si je t’intriguais comme tu le dis, je ne suis pas Mona Lisa non plus.

-Je vais pas facilement vers les gens on va dire, se justifia-t-il en haussant des épaules.

-Tout de même, murmura Martin le regard vague.

-Puis on entend des tas de choses sur toi, ça inspire un peu la méfiance, j’avais mes réserves, ajouta-t-il comme s’il devait absolument se justifier.

-C’est légitime, répondit-t-il pas du moins offensé, presque indifférent. Cela dit, tu constateras que je ne suis pas si horrible que ça. »

Martin jeta par terre son mégot de cigarette et se releva rapidement en un petit saut.

« C’était sympa de te parler Azzeddine, à une prochaine fois. » le salua-t-il avec ce regard auquel il ne s’habituerait décidément jamais. Il lui répondit d’un vague « salut » avant de se focaliser de nouveau sur le paysage.

Non, le reporter n’avait pas l’air si horrible que ça, mais cela n’aidait pas Azzeddine pour autant.

 

○○○

 

La seconde fois où Azzeddine et Martin s’adressèrent la parole, ce fut de nouveau sur ce toit. Cette fois-ci, le frisé n’avait pas vraiment eu de raison de venir ici, du moins c’était ce qu’il s’intimait à lui-même, et cela en dépit de l’évidence dont chacun se doutait : s’il était revenu sur le toit lors de sa pause, c’était simplement dans l’espoir de recroiser le brun.

Il ignorait si il avait aimé leur premier échange – sobres, mais sans qu’il puisse se l’expliquer, il était impatient de lui adresser de nouveau la parole, il ne l’avait pas trouvé particulièrement sympathique, même un peu agaçant, mais le garçon avait bien quelque chose de magnétique, d’un peu dérangeant qui le bousculait de l’intérieur.

« Je savais pas si j’allais te revoir ici. » Entendit-il après s’être assis cinq bonnes minutes en contemplant les bâtiments qui se dressaient devant celui où il se trouvait.

« C’est pas très bondé en hiver, ça me plaît bien, mentit-il.

-Ça dépend, ce n’est pas le froid qui va faire baisser ma consommation de cigarettes, et je suis loin d’être le seul, expliqua-t-il alors qu’il en porta une à sa bouche le temps de trouver son briquet.

-Ça tue ces choses-là. »

Le brun s’immobilisa dans son geste alors qu’il s’apprêtait à l’allumer, il la retira momentanément de sa bouche et haussa un sourcil.

« T’en a d’autres des remarques à la con comme ça ? »

Le ton n’était pas agressif, sans qu’il puisse y déceler la moindre pointe d’humour pour autant. Il ne préféra pas répondre et laissa le silence retomber, combler l’espace autour d’eux, non gênant, sans être pour autant confortable pour Azzeddine qui se contenta d’observer le paysage au loin.

Il s’en lassa vite et préféra dévier son regard vers Martin qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées, ou qui ne pensait tout simplement à rien. 

Quand on le regardait comme ça, on se rendait compte de beaucoup de choses, qui ne venaient pas forcément de la voix de la raison. 

On réalisait à quel point il était seul. C’était flagrant dans ses gestes, il gardait ses distances avec les autres. Il l’avait observé pendant beaucoup trop longtemps pour qu’il l’ignore, mais à ce moment précis, assis en hauteur, le regard perdu, c’était encore plus flagrant, quasi-révélateur. Il semblait habité d’une totale indifférence, peut-être même une sorte d’autosuffisance qui le rendait détaché de tout, suffisamment éloigné pour prendre du recul sur absolument tout, une totale liberté qui faisait rêver autant qu’elle questionnait et qu’elle effrayait.

Pour Azzeddine, cette solitude expliquait Martin de bien des manières, et relevait presque de quelque chose d’inhumain, singulier, étrange, qu’il osait à peine effleurer du regard. 

Bien sûr, ce qu’il ressentait à ses côtés ne reflétait sûrement pas la réalité, mais il y avait tout de même un fond de vérité qu’il avait réussit à capter. Martin n’était définitivement pas hautain comme on aimait le siffler dans son dos, il était simplement à part, sûrement pas transcendant, mais détaché. C’est sûrement cette distance qu’il mettait entre lui et les autres qui faisait de lui quelqu’un de si curieux. Si on parlait autant de Martin, si on l’affectionnait ou on le détestait de loin, sans vraiment le connaître, c’était surtout car il intriguait, et Azzeddine n’avait pas échappé à cette vérité.

« Je fais une soirée en petit comité chez moi Samedi, tu devrais venir. » lança-t-il soudainement, le sortant de sa réflexion par la même occasion. « Promis, il n’y a pas d’alcool. Si jamais tu flippes de m’emballer encore. » ajouta-t-il avec un clin d’oeil avant de s’en aller sous l’oeil incrédule de l’autre qui ne pensa même pas à lui répondre.

 

○○○

 

« Alors comme ça tu bosses dans la même rédac’ que Martin ? » s’intéressa la personne qui se trouvait face à lui.

Le concerné hocha la tête, sans trop savoir quoi rajouter.

« C’est marrant, à part quelques exception t’aimes pas trop tes collègues pourtant. » Fit remarquer la fille à côté de Martin. Il s’en offusqua, mais avec un sourire en coin.

« Dis pas n’importe quoi, c’est juste que j’échange pas trop avec eux. 

-Ah, j’avais cru t’entendre dire « C’est tous des abrutis là-bas » il n’y a pas si longtemps, j’ai rêvé ?

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu m’emmerdes. »

Son amie l’enlaça d’un bras avec un grand sourire sous l’air renfrogné du reporter, probablement pour le narguer. « Il te dit beaucoup de méchancetés Azzeddine ? » 

\- Non, bien sûr que non, répondit-il prudemment. Mais il n’a pas vraiment de filtre parfois, c’est déroutant.

-Ah tu vois Martin, ça c’est la façon polie pour dire que tu te comportes comme un connard. »

Ce dernier afficha un regard désabusé, et le frisé sentit qu’on venait de le vexer.

La conversation se noya rapidement dans une dispute puérile entre les deux amis desquels les autres se détournèrent pour s’intéresser à lui.

« Alors Azzeddine, parle-nous un peu de toi ! 

\- C’est que…

\- C’est vrai, on ne sait presque rien au final, s’exclama quelqu’un d’autre.

Il se sentait rougir, ciblé par tous ces regards. Sa nature pudique était en ce moment parfaitement mise à mal.

« Est-ce que tu as quelqu’un ? Une petite-amie ?

-Non. » répondit-il à demi-voix.

« Vous voyez bien que vous le mettez mal à l’aise. » Souffla Martin excédé, qui avait terminé de se becqueter avec sa voisine.

« Un copain alors ? »

« Les gars… » souffla une nouvelle fois Martin. Son amie qui se trouvait à côté lui lança un regard accompagné d’un demi-sourire auquel le brun répondit par un haussement de sourcil.

« Quoi ? 

-Rien… » laissa-t-elle traîner sans retirer son petit sourire.

Une fois de plus, Azzeddine fut surpris de cette facette de Martin que ses amis lui donnaient. 

« Mes collègues sont tous des abrutis. » 

Il avait déjà eu l’occasion de remarquer que le reporter de cherchait jamais le conflit avec autrui, mais il ne se gênait pas pour exposer le fond de sa pensée dès qu’il se sentait libre, déresponsabilisé de ses paroles. Il déliait sa langue en présence de ceux en qui il avait confiance, c’était en quelque sorte un cocon protecteur.

Les personnes autour de la table semblaient vraiment connaître Martin, c’était une sorte de cercle intime dans lequel il était intégré et dont il ne s’extrayait que rarement. Azzeddine se demanda rapidement pourquoi lui-même se trouvait ici, non pas qu’il ne se sente de trop, mais il était évident qu’ils étaient tous des amis de longue date, et le brun l’avait invité comme ça ? Alors qu’ils ne s’étaient en vérité parlé que très peu de fois ? Il se savait extérieur à cette petite communauté, alors pourquoi ?

Mais le plus déroutant ne vint seulement qu’après que ses invités eurent pris congé pour rentrer chez eux, tandis que le retard de son taxi retardait son départ de chez Martin. Il ne restait plus qu’eux deux dans l’appartement. La pièce semblait désormais plus vide que jamais, des cadavres de bières, de verres en plastique et autres déchets traînaient un peu partout dans le salon, et il ne su où se mettre alors que Martin s’était éclipsé dans la pièce d’à côté pour y faire il ne savait trop quoi.

Il décida d’arpenter la pièce en l’examinant plus attentivement qu’il ne l’avait fait dans la soirée. Sans surprise, c’était assez impersonnel, sauf un petit coin où se trouvait plusieurs pèle-mêles où étaient accrochés des photos de ses voyages, de ses amis, et de ce qu’il devinait être sa famille.

« C’était dans l’Arkansas. »

Le frisé sursauta sous le regard amusé de l’autre qui s’adossa au mur près de lui. Il hocha de la tête et pointa du doigt une autre photo.

« Tu avais des lunettes quand tu étais petit ? 

\- Oui, je supportais pas.

-Je suis sûr que ça t’irait bien pourtant, tu vois le monde flou du coup ?

-Si tu le dis. J’ai des lentilles, sinon je ne pourrais pas me déplacer sans être un danger public.

Azzeddine lui sourit.

« Je ne vois Yann sur aucune des photos, vous avez l’air proches pourtant, laissa-t-il traîner en posant ses yeux un peu partout autour de lui.

Martin sembla soudain gêné et dévia son regard vers le mur.

« Moi et Yann on s’aime bien, il est sympa, mais ça va pas plus loin. Ce qu’il se passe à l’antenne c’est souvent un peu exagéré, c’est pas non plus de la comédie, mais on est devenu bon avec les années pour… ça, expliqua-t-il. Je suis surpris que tu ne t’en sois pas rendu compte.

-Ça ne te dérange pas ? Demanda-t-il finalement après quelques secondes de silence.

-Quoi donc ? 

-De faire semblant, devant autant de monde comme ça. »

Martin sembla pendant un instant y réfléchir, le regard vague, avant de revenir sur Azzeddine qui l’observait avec une mine plutôt déroutée.

« Je ne sais pas… C’est que de la télévision. Je m’y suis habitué avec le temps, j’ai un peu l’impression d’y avoir pris goût même parfois, c’est peut-être pour ça que je me prête aussi facilement au jeu. » Il haussa des épaules en soupirant, puis tourna la tête vers lui. « Tout ce que je sais, c’est que tant que le public verra cette espèce de complicité, cette image de moi un peu sympathique, c’est mon poste qui est assuré. Je sais que ce sera pas comme ça indéfiniment, alors je tente de repousser l’échéance au maximum. J’aime vraiment mon travail, tout ce que je fais, et je ne me vois pas faire autre chose sur la longue durée. 

-C’est…

-Pense ce que tu veux, je fais simplement ce qu’il faut pour obtenir ce que je veux, ne me fais pas croire en tant que journaliste tu n’as jamais fais des trucs franchement moyens pour avoir une place, la garder.

Azzedine le regarda étrangement, secoué par ses mots. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur le visage si enfantin de celui qui se trouvait en face de lui, celui qui lui déblatérait toutes ces choses du plus naturellement qu’il soit avec une froideur à en glacer le sang. Cherchait-il à lui faire peur ? Il l’ignorait.

C’était un portrait bien curieux de Martin qui se formait dans son esprit, nourrit de paradoxes, faux, calculateur, froid, et pourtant capable d’une grande humanité, soucieux de ceux des autres quand il était retranché dans sa petite communauté mais – paradoxalement - aussi lorsqu’il il s’ouvrait à l’inconnu total. Il semblait en vérité mût d’une agressivité latente qu’envers ceux qui étaient susceptibles de le nuire, d’une peur inavouable, presque inconsciente. 

« Je le vois bien, tu es en train de penser que je suis une affreuse personne, marmonna-t-il face à son silence. Ce n’est pas si éloigné de ce que l’on dit de moi finalement.

\- Tu vas me faire pleurer Martin, railla le journaliste avec un petit sourire. Celui du brun fit écho au sein.

\- Mince, je déteins sur toi fais attention. »

Azzeddine jeta un coup d’oeil furtif à son téléphone dont l’écran venait de s’allumer.

« Oh, mon taxi est arrivé, alors…

-Te raccompagner serait la moindre des choses alors, compléta-t-il en s’avançant vers la porte d’entrée. Il enfila rapidement sa veste et se tourna vers le brun encore adossé sur le mur qui l’observait avec un drôle d’air. Il le questionna du regard d’un froncement de sourcil alors que celui de l’autre se faisait hésitant. Cela l’alerta de manière brève, c’était la première fois qu’il voyait une chose pareille dans ses yeux, ses pupilles fuyaient, se posaient d’un endroit à un autre de manière totalement hasardeuse. D’habitude il était direct, il n’avait aucun filtre, peut-être même qu’il lui arrive de ne pas réfléchir avant d’agir, emporté par un excès de confiance.

Mais ce n’était clairement pas dans cet état d’esprit qu’il se trouvait à ce moment précis.

Il ne comprit vraiment ce qu’il se passait dans sa tête que lorsque le brun se redressa soudainement, pour poser très naturellement ses lèvres sur les siennes en un contact bref et un peu brusque qui le surprit. 

Il se sentit d’autant plus dérouté lorsqu’il n’aperçut aucun air joueur sur son visage qui indiquerait qu’il s’agissait là d’une taquinerie douteuse, en fait son visage était totalement sérieux, et peut-être même un peu rouge.

« Rentre bien Azzeddine » murmura-t-il presque, en laissant ses doigts frôler les siens pour se reculer et le laisser partir. Il ne sut trop comment réagir et sur le coup ne pensa même pas à lui répondre, se contentant de quitter le palier en tentant de mesurer la vitesse de ses pas pour ne pas donner l’impression de fuir.

Plus que Martin, c’était désormais ce qui le liait à lui qu’il ne comprenait pas. Non, ils n’étaient pas amis, ils n’étaient pas amoureux, ils n’étaient pas un flirt, ou si peut-être un flirt, mais d’une étrange manière. Il n’avait rien d’excitant, d’exaltant, il ne promettait rien du tout, il se vivait sur le moment et mourrait dans la seconde qui suivait. 

Il était dérouté, tout s’embrouillait dans sa tête, et les agissements aléatoires de Martin n’arrangeaient absolument rien.

 

○○○

 

Il posa son verre. Puis lui jeta un regard. Le baissa vers le liquide, et releva les yeux. Martin l’observait toujours avec la même intensité, principale source de sa nervosité. Il détourna de nouveau le regard sur son verre, et l’avala d’une traite en tentant de ne pas grimacer, puis pris son courage à deux mains. L’alcool lui montait progressivement à la tête avec la promesse de ne pas regretter par la suite. 

« On va dehors ? » demanda-t-il sous le regard amusé du brun qui hocha de la tête en guise de réponse.

Cela faisait maintenant des semaines qu’ils se rejoignaient sur ce toit, une sorte de routine qui n’appartenait qu’à eux deux et qu’ils n’envisageaient pas une seconde de stopper. 

Si il était évident qu’un semblant de complicité s’était installé entre les deux, n’importe quel œil extérieur aurait pu dire d’eux qu’ils étaient bons amis désormais, et peut-être même un peu trop fourrés ensembles ces derniers temps. On se demandait volontiers ce que pouvait bien faire Azzeddine avait quelqu’un comme Martin, c’était une bien curieuse association qui ne serait jamais venue à l’esprit, ils étaient littéralement le jour et la nuit.

« Alors, t’as réussi ? Demanda le reporter en brisant le silence confortable qui s’était installé dans la rue alors qu’ils étaient adossés au mur.

-Quoi donc ? 

-À me cerner. C’est pas ça qui t’obsédait à un moment ? 

-J’aurais jamais dû t’en parler, bougonna-t-il avec une mine renfrognée, écrase Martin.

Le brun ria brièvement, et l’autre ne put s’empêcher d’esquisser un sourire à son tour.

« Ne te moque pas de moi marmonna-t-il  avant de laisse un rire sardonique s’échapper de ses lèvres. « Tu dois me trouver carrément bizarre. »

-J’avoue que j’aurais sûrement trouvé ça creepy si ce n’était pas toi, admit Martin, un trait d’humour dans la voix.

-Ça change quoi que ce soit moi ? 

Le brun tourna la tête vers lui, un air malicieux sur le visage.

-Je sais pas, lassa-t-il traîner, joueur. Il n’empêche que tu cherches à me cerner, mais c’est qui Azzeddine dans tout ça dis moi, hein ? » questionna-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Le frisé lui jeta un coup d’oeil perdu, confus par sa question.

« Je ne sais pas, je suis moi tout simplement, je suppose. »

_ Bravo Azz’, tu ne pouvais pas avoir plus stupide comme réponse. _

« T’as pas le droit de me répondre ça, c’est trop facile, répliqua-t-il en s’indignant. Qu’est-ce que ça signifie ? Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire d’être Azzedine ?

-Ça n’a pas trop d’intérêt de s’y arrêter, puis je ne suis pas difficile à cerner.

-N’importe quoi, moi je te trouve intéressant, déclara Martin du plus sérieusement possible.

L’autre releva vivement la tête en un air déconcerté.

« Alors ? Azzeddine c’est ce vertueux journaliste amoureux de son métier, le gentil collègue, serviable, à l’écoute, souriant, adorable, inoffensif ? Fit-il mine de s’étonner, une pointe d’ironie dans la voix. 

\- C’est comme ça que tu me vois ? Fit-il en un rire nerveux, soudainement mal à l’aise par la tournure que prenait la discussion.

\- C’est comme ça que tout le monde te voit Azzedine, t’es un peu plus que ça quand même, mais ça te résume plutôt bien, non ?

-Je suppose. Je serais incapable de faire ça avec toi, te résumer de cette manière.

-Ah oui ? 

-Tu es… insaisissable on va dire. »

Martin éclata franchement de rire en tournant la tête vers lui.

« J’avoue que je n’arrive pas trop à te suivre des fois. Je n’ai rien de mystérieux, enfin je crois, j’ai juste des secrets, comme tout le monde.

-Je le sais. Mais ce n’est pas que ce je veux dire, c’est autre chose que je veux comprendre.

-Il n’y a rien à comprendre Azzedine. Il n’y a pas à me comprendre, répondit-il doucement, peut-être un peu exaspéré.

-Rien du tout tu penses ? Il y a tout à comprendre chez toi, tout à élucider, tu-

-Tu n’exagères pas un peu ?

\- Peut-être, mais avoue que ça questionne. Non pas parce que on dit d’un côté de tu es fantastique et d’un autre que tu es le dernier des connards, mais c’est… je n’arrive pas à me l’expliquer, simplement tu es un paradoxe vivant, dans ta manière d’agir, dans tes paroles, j’ai le sentiment que tu es vraiment une bonne personne, mais tu es froid parfois, blessant, et c’est vrai que des fois tu as juste l’air d’un calculateur, tu joues la comédie par intérêt bon sang. Je ne sais jamais sur quel Martin je vais tomber la seconde d’après. Ce n’est pas un reproche que je te fais, mais tu m’embrouilles, et plus je passe de temps avec toi, plus je suis perdu. 

-Azz’…

-Qui es-tu à la fin Martin, hein ? »

Il sentit sa respiration se faire irrégulière à la fin de sa tirade, les joues rouges et son coeur affolé, emballé par tous les sentiments de frustration qui animaient le frisé.

« Personne ne se pose autant de questions que toi, Azzedine. Qu’est-ce que tu veux savoir ? Si je suis le grand méchant loup ? Ou le gentil héros ? Ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça tu sais.

-Je le sais très bien, merci. 

-Réveille-toi et demande-toi plutôt pourquoi tu veux savoir tout ça. »

Il s’approcha légèrement de lui, le regard capturant le sien de force. Il le fixa quelques instants, les prunelles animées d’une étrange lueur qui n’avait rien à voir avec la cascade de lumière du lampadaire au-dessus d’eux. Leurs souffles se mêlaient, se confondaient en une buée qui s’échappait de leurs lèvres dans le froid de janvier. 

« Tu dois bien avoir une idée… » Lui murmura-t-il si bas que l’autre manqua presque ses mots comme s’il s’agissait de ses songes, de sa voix intérieure qui le tourmentait beaucoup trop souvent.

Il se fit longuement muet, désormais perdu dans ses pensées embrouillées par la proximité, le froid et les quelques mots qui le hantaient. 

Martin avait probablement raison. Ce n’était pas le reporter le problème, c’était lui. C’était bien lui qui l’avait suivit du regard pendant tout ce temps, qui s’était mis en tête toutes ces choses, cette quête d’une vérité qui n’avait pas à être trouvée, on ne l’avait pas tiré par la manche pour jouer les Sherlock Holmes, il s’était simplement enfoncé un peu plus à chaque fois dans cette obsession loin d’être malsaine sans être non plus totalement saine. 

Il le savait depuis le début que cet intérêt pour lui n’avait aucun sens, qu’il ne le comprenait pas, mais jamais il ne l’avait assimilé à un autre sentiment, simplement à de la curiosité.

Savoir qui était Martin, le cerner, débusquer les entrailles de son âme, cela n’avait aucun sens, sauf si autre chose se cachait derrière.

Il se sentait inéluctablement lié à lui, et ça le terrorisait. Il était perdu et il avait besoin de réponse, une réponse simple. 

Il aurait voulu le savoir pareil au diable pour pouvoir le détester facilement, pour avoir le droit de le haïr, repousser du plus vivement possible ce qui germait en lui. Ou alors il aurait souhaité lui découvrir une face cachée angélique pour… Pour quoi ? Qu’avait-il à y gagner ? Qu’avait-il à y gagner, à savoir que Martin serait une bonne personne ?

_ Concentre-toi, concentre-toi, ce n’est pas ça, ce n’est pas, juste- _

«Azzeddine, je... » commença-t-il à souffler. Il baissa son regard vers le sol, passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pour les humidifier, histoire de se donner contenance et reprit alors que le frisé abordait un regard de détresse et de confusion. « Ce n’est pas à moi de te dire ça, tu devrais le comprendre seul. » Il marqua encore une pause, cette fois-ci en relevant la tête vers le ciel en fermant les yeux puis reporta son attention sur lui.

« Je suis pas à l’aise dans ce genre de situations, mais je crois que je dois être honnête avec toi. Tu me plaît, enfin je crois. Je sais pas tellement comment me l’expliquer et c’est vraiment frustrant. Je sais juste que j’ai souvent envie t’embrasser sans raison, sans pour autant vouloir faire de toi un coup d’un soir, et c’est suffisant pour me chambouler. Je te l’aurais sûrement fait comprendre plus tôt, de manière explicite, mais ton histoire de vouloir comprendre qui je suis… J’ai l’impression que tu cherches en moi quelque chose qui n’existe tout simplement pas, et je ne veux pas te décevoir. Je n’ai jamais joué la comédie avec toi tu sais, alors je n’ai rien d’autre à l’offrir que moi-même Azzeddine, et ce « moi », tu le connais déjà. » avoua-t-il à voix base, la voix peu assurée, plus prévenante qu’elle ne l’avait jamais été, comme s’il avait peur de tout gâcher avec des mots. 

Il se pencha légèrement vers son visage, puis posa doucement mais furtivement ses lèvres sur sa joue, puis lui glissa un « Désolé » au creux de l’oreille avant de s’écarter pour le quitter d’un pas rapide, en le laissant complètement désarçonné.

Non, Martin n’était pas un mystère, plus maintenant. Il n’avait rien à découvrir de plus que ce qu’il n’avait déjà découvert. De toute évidence, le reporter s’était ouvert à lui plus qu’il ne l’aurait fait avec n’importe qui, et c’était un Martin différent qui prenait place en sa présence, mais il restait toujours indiscutablement le même, nourrit de paradoxes, d’autant de qualités que de défauts.

Un instant, le journaliste laissa sa tête reposer sur le poteau du lampadaire, et c’est à peine s’y sentit la froideur du métal.

C’est vrai que faire de Martin un ange se présentait comme la solution la plus facile, la plus rassurante, car Azzeddine avait peur. C’était un océan d’inconnu, terrifiant, et il craignait de s’y perdre lui-même, de se perdre lui-même en Martin. Attiré par l’autre, l’altérité le faisait paradoxalement reculer de plus belle.

Percevoir tout noir ou tout blanc, c’est ainsi qu’il était le plus facile de se mettre d’accord sur ce que l’on ressentait. Dès qu’on entremêlait les nuances, tout devenait compliqué, dès qu’on prenait Martin Weill dans son entièreté, on s’égarait. C’était compliqué de l’aimer.

Les sentiments n’étaient pas complètement là bien sûr, mais ils formaient un semblant d’esquisse.

Tout était troublant mais terriblement grisant, ce magnétisme, Azzeddine n’était sûrement pas le seul à le ressentir, en fait c’était même certain. Il le savait quelque part, tout comme il l’ignorait totalement. 

Mais pour le moment, ils avaient tous deux peur, dans leur crainte ils s’étaient croisés, frôlés sans jamais se rencontrer. Mais ça n’allait pas se conclure ainsi, n’est-ce pas ?

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le texte a été écrit par Rizvolution

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> Petite précision, si certains auteurs ont envie d'être dans l'aventure, c'est avec grand plaisir!


End file.
